HackLink: Historia de Kaede
by Makujita
Summary: Kaede es una estudiante universitaria que, de repente, entra a The World como...¡una humana normal y corriente! Kite le pide que se convierta en una heroína y que salve The World de la amenaza del grupo Shicksal con su cuerpo humano en un mundo virtual.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, soy Makujita y he aquí una de mis historia de Hack/Link, el protagonista será distinto, inspirado en mi y en las fangirls de Fluegel. Esta historia será de aventura, romance y, en algún que otro capítulo, un toque de…bueno, de más adultos. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

-Nombre: Kaede

-Edad: 20 años

-Profesión: Universitaria, especialidad en biología

-Carácter: Es un tanto tímida, introvertida y retraída, pero es una chica muy inteligente y astuta en la mayoría de los casos, siempre sabe resolver cualquier problema o reto que se le ponga por delante.

-Aspecto (miren el link): .com/pictures/normal_

Capitulo 1: The World Congelado

No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero…una cosa estaba clara…Esa chica llamada Saika me había transportado a…¡Mac Anu!

-¿Có…cómo es esto posible…?-

Me decía a mí misma aterrorizada mientras iba viendo el paisaje y mi aspecto, no había cambiado de ropa cuando llegué aquí…ni siquiera tengo menú de opciones…

Intentando recobrar la compostura, empiezo a recorrer la zona en busca de algo o alguien que me ayudara a salir de aquí, pero…no había nadie…la capital estaba vacía…normalmente me gustaba estar sola por cómo era tratada en cualquier sitio, sin embargo, en ese momento…me entraban ganas de llorar y eso que tenía 20 años, se supone que era una mujer hecha y derecha, pero…aún seguí a conservando el alma de un niño pequeño, tanta soledad me mataba. No…no era eso…la soledad no era, sino la ausencia de la presencia de la gente…aunque sólo fuera una persona…

-Por favor…que venga alguien…quiero salir de aquí…no me gusta para nada esta broma…quiero…volver…a casa…-

Nadie había escuchado mí ruego, me siento en un banco cercano y me encojo en el sitio, agarrando mis rodillas con las manos, apoyando mi cabeza en ellas, esperando a que alguien viniese…

No sabía qué tiempo había pasado pero…una cosa si tenía clara: Me quedé dormida, lo noté cuando vi frente a mí la figura de una chica joven y hermosa de cabellos largos y verdosos, que vestía un traje de princesa…Aquella joven se acerca a mí y me agarra la mano derecha con una triste sonrisa, como si quisiera algo de mi…

-Por favor, salva The World, te lo ruego, encuentra a los poseedores de los Crono Core y abrid el…

La voz de la chica empezó a cortarse y empezó a desaparecer de entre la neblina de mis sueños, haciéndome volver a la realidad de golpe cuando escuché el sonido de una explosión.

-¡Cuidado…!-

Alguien me cogió en brazos y tropezamos en el suelo, cubriéndome con su cuerpo de los pequeños trozos de escombros del suelo, entonces se levanta de golpe cuando termina el ataque y se sitúa frente a mí.

-¡Tú…tú eres…!-

Se me quedaron las palabras en la boca cuando apareció frente a nosotros un tipo extraño de cabellos largos blancos, vestido con una túnica negra extraña y llevaba un monóculo en el ojo derecho.

-Oh…de verdad…eres un incordio…-

Dijo aquel extraño enemigo mirando a Kite y luego viéndome de reojo, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, Fluegel!-

Kite se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ese tal Fluegel y comienza a atacarlo sin dejarle respirar, dándole Stacattos y su mejor golpe de la Triple Hoja. Sin embargo…no funcionaba, aquel hombre derriba a Kite de un golpe, dejándome expuesta a él, sin protección.

-Oye, niña…¿cómo te llamas…?-

Preguntarme por mi nombre, vale; pero…que me llame niña…eso no me gustaba.

-Te..Tengo 20 años…de niña, nada…y mi nombre es…Kaede…-

Le respondo a ese tipo y me pongo en una pose defensiva, dándole a entender que se alejara de mi, sin embargo, no hacía efecto, no se echaba atrás, justo lo contrario, se acercó y me da una rosa amarilla.

-¡No te acerques a él, Kaede!, ¡ese tipo ha estado alterando el sistema!, ¡no dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, Fluegel, deja de presionar a la CC Corporation!, ¡acabemos de una vez!-

Volvieron a luchar un buen rato, dejándome al margen, por lo que vi la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, sin embargo, noté como me inmovilizaban las muñecas desde atrás, viendo a Fluegel apuntándome con su pistola en la sien.

-Eres fuerte, Kite, pero…hay algo que ni siquiera un hombre puede derrotar y es…-

Me dispara a mí en la cabeza dejándome tirada en el suelo y luego se pone detrás de Kite para dispararlo.

-…El tiempo…-

Cuando terminó su frase, Kite empezó a congelarse y Fluegel estuvo a punto de marcharse, no obstante, me levanto del suelo, viendo que yo aún seguí con vida, así que empujo a un sorprendido Fluegel y me voy hacia Kite para intentar ayudarle.

-Im…imposible…a esa chica no le ha hecho efecto…-

Decía Fluegel mientras sostenía su arma con su mano temblorosa.

-Ka…Kaede…veo que no has muerto…no importa…por favor…quiero que salves The World y restaures el sistema…para ello, debes buscar a mis compañeros, con ellos y sus Crono Core, podrás abrir el registro Akashick y restaurar la paz en The World…Ahora…ruego que te apartes…-

Dicho eso, me aparto al ver que Kite extendía el brazo hacia el cielo.

-¡Data Drain!-

Gritó en el cielo su más poderosa técnica dándole de lleno a Fluegel, pero…la técnica estaba fuera de control y congela toda la capital y, supuestamente, todo aquello que lo rodea…lo más inquietante fue…cuando alcé la vista al cielo y vi una torre que no estaba ahí cuando nos atacó Fluegel…esa torre parecía ser el origen de eso, pero…en ese momento…mis fuerza me fallaban…haciendo que mi cuerpo pesara y cayera al suelo, así como mis parpados se cerraban apesadumbradamente…

CONTINUARÁ

Hagan sus críticas y si la historia se podría mejorar en cada capítulo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, el enlace no se pudo enviar :S

En fin…la descripción física de Kaede es esta: Cabellos cortos a la altura de sus hombros, de color negro, ojos zules, piel blanquecina como la nieve, de baja estatura (aparenta ser una chica de secundaria) y lleva unas gafas con cristales redondos y enormes.

Capitulo 2: Tabú

No sabía que había pasado exactamente, sólo que recuerdo que la capital de Mac Anu se congeló y apareció frente a mi una extraña torre que no apareció hasta poco después de congelarse la misma ciudad…

Después de recordar un poco aquello, abro los ojos y me encuentro en una confortable cama, en el interior de una habitación rosa y llena de peluches, a mi lado, estaba Saika, mirándome de una manera muy seria y algo enfadada.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me esperaste en la capital y no te quedaste quieta?, ¡idiota!- Me comenta algo enfadada mientras me señalaba de forma amenazadora, intentando explicarle lo que sucedió…

-Bah…no importa…era mejor moverse aunque fuera un poco…quien te atacó fue Fluegel, líder de la organización Schiksal, lleva un tiempecito alterando el sistema de The World y…ya viste el resultado en Mac Anu. Por ahora, nuestra única esperanza eres tú. Tú eres la única que puede salvar The World…-Me comenta Saika esperanzada, pero…yo…no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo…no sabía que hacer en ese momento…

No sabía que tenía Saika en la cabeza pero…se fue rápidamente de mi habitación en cuanto terminó de lanzarme ese comentario, seguro…estaría ocupada, pero…no podía quedarme aquí, tenía que actuar…más bien reflaxionar en mi caso actual…

Por eso, decido ir hacia Oculto Prohibido Suelo santo, mi escóndite después de hacer un trabajo en The World…

Nada más salir de mi cuarto, me voy moviendo con sigilo en aquel lugar y empiezo a buscar, habitación por habitación, una puerta del Caos, pero...sin apenas resultados…

Cuando ya llevaba más de una hora por ahí perdida, por fin encuentro una puerta del Caos y pronuncio aquellas palabras que me llevarían a mi lugar de descanso, transportándome de manera aliviante a la catedral de la guardiana de The World: Aura.

Nada más llegar al lugar, sentía como si me hubiese quitado todo el peso del mundo, sepultando así mi corazón…sentía alivio…sin embargo, notaba algo raro en el ambiente…la catedral era lo único que no estaba congelado, aún así, decidí entrar a tomar un tiempo de reflexión…

Cuando entré al edificio, ví que todo seguía igual, a excepción de que…la estatua de Aura no estaba…ya hacía diez años de aquello…Aura había abandonado su lugar de descanso y asilo, convirtiéndose aquel lugar en un sitio silencioso y vacio…Aún así, tomé mis costumbres de siempre cuando llegaba aquí: Me sentaba en uno de los bancos, me quitaba las gafas y me ponía en posición de rezo, orando por Aura, para que un día vuelva con todos nosotros a The World y salve este mundo…

Estando yo casi a punto de terminar mis rezos, escucho el sonido de unas pisadas, no me puse las gafas y eso, era lógico que ería Saika, ya que…nosotras somos las únicas aquí que no estamos congeladas.

-¿Saika…?, ¿eres tú…?, ¿quieres unirte a mi rezo…?- Le voy comentando mientras me ponía mi gafas y, para mi sorpresa, ví a Fluegel frente a mí…

-Vaya…que coincidencia verte por aquí, chiquilla…- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento me da por retroceder sin perderle de vista y él iba avanzando al mismo paso que yo.

-¡De…déjeme…! ,¿acaso…no tuvo suficiente en Mac Anu…? ,no le he hecho nada, así que alejese de mí…- Apenas terminé de hablar me encontré con el pedastal, donde estaba la estatua de Aura, bloqueándome el paso y haciéndome imposible escapar, pero…no me daba por vencida, así que le doy una ligera patada de karate, sin embargo, la esquiva y me derriba contra la pared haciéndome muchísimo daño…

-¿Por qué hace esto…? ,¿qué le he hecho…?- Le iba haciendo preguntas hasta que se acerca peligrosamente a mí y me agarra de las muñecas, con mucha fuerza, con una de sus manos.

-¿Y tú me preguntas eso? ,lo hago por gusto y beneficio propio…ummm…universitaria, ¿no? ,y… ¿tienes a alguien interesado en ti?- Aquellas preguntas que me hizo el enemigo eran claras, pero…no entendía a que venían…

-Tan sólo responde, lo que haga después dependerá de la respuesta…- Me añadió de forma calmada pero amenazadora mientras apuntaba con su pistola a mi cabeza, haciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de mi rostro.

-Sí…soy universitaria…ni uno…jamás…se ha fijado en mí…- Aquella respuesta sorprendió a enemigo y sonrió con algo de comprensión, pero sin quitar la malicia de su cara.

-Espera…¿me estás diciendo qué…? ,no puede ser…y a tu edad…bueno, bueno, no me rio por eso…última pregunta: ¿Tienes interés por alguien?- Aquella pregunta me daba vergüenza responderla pero si no lo hacía…me fulminaba con la pistola…

-E…en mi profesor…de ciencias…cabello castaño y corto…con gafas…que lleva siempre su bata de laboratorio y…que siempre se tomaba una piruleta o un caramelo durante sus investigaciones o trabajos…como usted…ese profesor…se fue hace dos años y…no pude decirle…lo que sentía por él…fui una cobarde…- Le comenté aquello a lágrima viva y hubo algo inesperado…a pesar de ser mi enemigo, me abrazó…eso era algo extraño, pero su abrazo me reconfortaba.

-No fuiste cobarde, sino insegura…bueno…hay un remedio infalible en estos casos…- Cuando comentó aquello, no supe que quería decirme exactamente, hasta que descubrí que nuestros labios estaban unidos, haciéndome sentir algo de pudor y vergüenza, además de miedo, pero no podía defenderme, estaba inmovilizada de manos como para darle un puñetazo…Aún así…sentía algo cálido en mi cuerpo con aquel beso, no lo entendía…era algo extraño, mágico…

No podía describir esa sensación…estaba haciéndome olvidar lo que me rodeaba hasta que algo me hizo volver a la realidad, viendo como me quitaba las gafas.

-No necesitarás esto y es mejor que no veas nada, je je…- Cuando me quitó las gafas empecé a temer lo que me haría…

Lo único que noté fueron que sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por mi pecho, desabrochando mi chaqueta y quitándola, su otra mano iba a mi muslo derecho, acariciándolo y haciéndome sentir muchísimo pudor y nerviosismo, sonrojándome y tapando mi cara. Oía como se reía por mis reacciones y yo sin hacer nada, resignándome, resistiéndome a duras penas…

-N…no…- Le rogaba entre tartamudeos en el momento en que noto una mano sobre mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón.

-Mejor que no mientas si no quieres que la cosa empeore…no te haré daño, es más, no te haré nada porque no te veo lista para hacer realidad tu auténtico deseo…Kaede…yo soy la persona a quien más deseas…y si no comprendes esto…lo vas a pasar muy mal en un futuro…así que…nos vemos luego…- Antes de irse, me da otro beso en los labios y me devuelve las gafas en ese momento…

Cuando se fue…me quedé sorprendida ante sus palabras y aquel roce entre nosotros…si de verdad fuese mi enemigo…me hubiese violado en aquel lugar sagrado, pero…respetó mi decisión y mi negativa a ceder ante él…Había cosas…que debía investigar de Schiksal, sobre todo de ese Fluegel…no me hubiera hecho todo aquello si…bueno, era mejor no crear teorías y sospechas sin pruebas, pero…tengo la débil sospecha de que Fluegel es a quien he perdido hace 2 años…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que hayan disfrutado, dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
